Jophery Brown
|portrayed = Jophery C. Brown |role = Gatekeeper |status = Deceased |died = 1993}} Jophery Brown was the gatekeeper of Jurassic Park's holding pen for the Raptors. His death lead the main investors of InGen to question the safety of the park. He only appears in the opening scene of the movie. Inspiration Jophery's character is loosely based on the unnamed Jurassic Park Maintenance Worker, who appears in the prologue of the first novel. He was severely injured by a Velociraptor. Ed Regis brought him to a local hospital in Costa Rica. Doctor Bobby Carter tries to treat the boy. Ed lied and said he'd been injured in a maintenance accident, but Carter knew this was an lie due to him having claw marks and flesh wounds. His last word is "...raptor..." Biography Construction of Jurassic Park Jophery, like many other workers, was a security guard for Jurassic Park. He was the gatekeeper of the Raptor Pen, which was a temporary replacement for the Velociraptor Paddock, because the alpha-female had killed all but two of her subordinates and was attacking the fences. Death When the Big One was being transferred to the holding pen, she attacked the cage, sending it backwards and causing Jophery to fall off. Before he could get up, The Big One grabbed him and began pulling him into the cage. Robert Muldoon tried to rescue Jophery, while shouting at the other workers to shoot the Raptor. Despite this and the other guards' efforts to subdue the raptor with their shock prods, Robert's grip started to slip and Jophery was pulled into the pen to his death, mauled by the Big One. Post-Mortem His family filed a $20 million lawsuit against InGen as a result of his death, the first of soon-to-be many. Games ''LEGO Jurassic World Jophery appears as a playable character in ''LEGO Jurassic World. In the game, his full name is listed as Jophery Brown. In the games, retelling of the events of the first film Jophery and Robert Muldoon transfer the Big One to the Raptor Pen. Unlike the film, Muldoon successfully manages to save Jophery from being killed by the Big One. The Big One actually doesn't intend to attack Jophery, as it instead was targeting a hotdog Jophery was holding and it is Jophery's hotdog that the Big One ends up devouring instead. In the game, Jophery wields a Dino Handler stun-rod which can jumpstart generators and stun enemies. He is unlocked for Free Play after the Prologue is completed. His character model also appears as the default for Custom B custom character slot. Trivia *Jophery was the Big One's first human victim. *He is named after Jophery C. Brown, the actor who portrayed him. He died in real life on January 11, 2014. *In the Topps comic, he is much younger, is named "Jose" and appears to be Caucasian, possibly from either Cuba, Argentina or Spain due to his Hispanic name. Donald Gennaro states he was only injured and not killed. **Jose is also a Portuguese name (spelled the same as in Spanish, but pronounced differently), so he could also be from either Brazil or Portugal. Gallery jophery2.png|Jophery is the Big One's chosen victim. Jophery.png|Jophery raises the gate Jophery Brown.jpg|Jophery C. Brown (person who played Jophery Category:Jurassic Park employees Category:Jurassic Park (film) characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:Security Officers Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Adults Category:Comic book characters Category:Deceased characters (Films) Category:Dinosaur victims Category:Humans Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Male Characters Category:Velociraptor Victims